


一次失败的刺杀行动

by guanzhaoying



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Dean Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanzhaoying/pseuds/guanzhaoying
Summary: 兽人世界AU
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	一次失败的刺杀行动

Sam所在的豹族因为人数过少，天天被隔壁的狼族偷袭，抢夺食物，终于有一天豹族决定实施一个几乎不可能完成的任务……

夕阳摇摇欲坠，一旦天黑，沙漠就会逐渐降温，Sam的族人纷纷回到聚集地准备休息，Sam也准备一起跟着回去，他今天抓住了两只羚羊，与姐姐遗留的孩子一起满足的享用，并且将多余的都分给了族人。

姐姐是上一任豹族的组长，在上个月被狼族偷袭，当Sam找到她的时候，痛苦的抱着姐姐化为原型的伤痕累累的尸体哭泣，但紧接着他就发现了姐姐的孩子，他被姐姐藏在泥潭里，结块的泥巴掩盖了他的气味，使他逃过一劫。

年幼的孩子还不能化形，蹲在姐姐身边，努力的用小小的舌头舔着自己的母亲，以为这样就可以将她唤醒。

但是……从此以后，他只有Sam一个亲人了，他们只拥有着彼此。

新人族长将Sam叫住，他将一瓶不明液体交到Sam手中，说：“我需要你去做一件事。”

Sam不知道，他是新族长的眼中钉。

与豹族天性的喜好独居不同，狼族的任何出动，都是好几个合成一组一同出发，刺杀狼族首领这种不可能完成的任务，但听了详细的计划后，Sam天真的以为这是可以做到的。

手里那瓶Omega的精液，Sam将瓶塞拔开，闻到了一股清香的奶味，不知道是哪只可怜的Omega狼族落单被榨取了这个。

Sam不在乎，狼族与犬族的特征，在步入成年的时候，会分化为Alpha、Beta、Omega，与遍地约炮从来分不清孩子是谁的父亲的豹族虎族狮族不同，狼族一夫一妻制在这个世界上显的另类独行。

据说，狼族例行举办类似于相亲的晚宴，而Sam，他就要去伪装成一个狼人，利用这瓶Omega“春药”，使首领放松警惕。

Sam将孩子托付给族里信任的伙伴，便去奔赴这场刺杀……

宴会上，Sam很快确定了自己的目标，主动接近，他凭借着豹族优越的相貌和身高完美的吸引了对方，当自称dean的首领告诉他晚上在哪个房间碰头时，Sam去了卫生间，将已经用了一半的液体全部吞下，刚走出门，就晕了过去……

Sam难受的动了下手指，脑子还是不够清醒，他呻吟的做了起来，可是视线昏昏沉沉的，而且房间的光线很暗，半晌才发现，自己的双手被冰凉的锁链拷在身后，嘴里连着后脑被绑上了一条皮带，紧紧的使他无法发出任何话语。

“暴露了。”Sam清楚的认识了这个事实。

修长的腿跪坐在地上，应该是在昏迷的时候被喂了药，他根本没有力气站起来。

门被推开了。

宴会上所有人都掩藏了自己的气息，这会儿进来的人毫不在意的释放着自己狼族独特的气味。逆着光，等到对方走进了，Sam才看清，是那个首领——dean。

“你醒了。”dean凑近Sam，在他脖颈上闻了一下，确认着对方的味道。

被喷洒在身上的热气惊吓到的Sam试图后退一下，但是没有力气的他差点软倒在地，被眼疾手快的dean一把捞住腰肢。

“你好香，刚刚成年没多久？”dean摸着手下光滑的皮肤，感受着对方不可自制的颤抖，说：“你知道吗？Omega的精液，可是最厉害的春药。”

dean一边说着，一边将Sam身上的衣服用一只手上伸出的利爪划开。皮肤暴露在外面，dean的目光渐渐的带上了淫欲。

他刻意没有收回尖爪，在Sam身上没轻没重的抚摸着，在皮肤上留下红痕，Sam失去了力气的挣扎没有任何作用，只能被一个用力推到躺下。

dean压上来，他舔上Sam扬起的脖子，顺着那里留下口水移到胸前，将其中一颗乳头吸在嘴里，用尖尖的犬牙在上面磨着，逼迫Sam发出控制不住的呻吟。

等dean离开的时候，那里的奶子已经被吸的肿了起来，dean就用手去掐另外一边，手指夹着已经硬起来的奶头向上拉着，被狠狠拉着的奶头传来的痛楚使得Sam不得不挺起了胸，试图缓解一丝疼痛，但这根本不顶用，看起来仿佛迎合着这场欢愉。

dean将那颗奶头掐起又松开反复好几次，终于放过了那里，伸手将Sam两条腿分开，将锁链绑在细细的脚裸上，呻吟声在这空荡荡的房间里显得声音很大，被分开的大腿露出私密的地方，那里白嫩的像他们族里最纯洁的Omega。

胯间的阴茎早就兴奋了起来，被dean用手包裹着上下撸动，又用指尖在龟头处磨着，刺激的那里流出许多精液。

“你喜欢我这样做吗？舒服吗？你已经准备好让我操你了吗？”

羞辱的话语听的Sam猛烈的摇头，但是他的身体早就被影响的想要更多dean的碰触，被皮带勒住的嘴角那里流出口水。

嫩滑的大腿更是被dean在那里用力掐着留下好多指印，放过了Sam的阴茎，dean低头在大腿上啃咬着，在上面留下许多吻痕。

dean伸出一根手指试探的在Sam的穴口戳了一下，那里牢牢闭合着，于是dean取出一瓶润滑液，胡乱淋在那里，手指在穴口上蹭揉着，最后强行插了进去，一边插着，感受里面的滚烫，一边探索着敏感的地方。

Sam全身发软着，刺激性的泪水从眼角滑落，但他知道他的身子喜欢这样的亵玩，第一次承受外物入侵的穴里吸吮着那根手指，忽然，手指碰到了令他全身颤抖的地方，他发出被堵住的尖叫声，射出了第一次的精液。

Sam失神的看着天花板，感受到dean健壮的身子重新压到自己身上，他的腰被牢牢的抓在对方手中，轻抬着跨，对准着dean，刚刚被几根手指玩弄扩张的淫穴便吞入了那根粗大的阴茎。

“嗯…嗯……”Sam被捅开的瞬间又痛又爽的在dean身上蹭着，两条腿想要合起来，牢牢的圈住dean，但是被锁着无法动弹。

dean冷静的看着Sam欲乱情迷的样子，感受到下体被那口骚穴纠缠着，主动吸吮着想要榨取精液。明明不是Omega，却被影响的想要怀孕的样子真是让人着迷。

他忽然伸手将Sam嘴里的皮带解开，他向听听Sam的声音。

“啊……别……不要进去了！”Sam讨好的蹭着dean的手：“要顶穿了……那里要被顶穿了……”

dean深吸一口气，感觉到自己的阴茎又大了一些，“你就像犬族的母狗一样。”

“骚货。”dean掐着Sam的腰肢，粗大的阴茎向里面更深的一插到底。

含着阴茎的穴里，止不住的流淌出淫液，黏糊糊的在两人身上蔓延着。

“啊……轻点……慢点……”

Sam被快感袭击着，连说话都带上了止不住的哭腔，听的dean只想用力的抽查着Sam的骚穴，那口穴主动的裹着dean的阴茎，忽然，dean将Sam拉了起来，Sam坐在了dean的怀里，惊恐的呻吟着，全身的力量压下去，使得dean的阴茎插的很深，骚穴被操干使Sam全身泛着情欲的粉色，Sam只能将头靠在dean的肩上，口水和眼泪流下来。

dean抓着Sam的腰上下举着撞向自己，连囊袋也撞在屁股上，发出淫荡的响声，骚穴里欢快的流出许多爱液。

终于，Sam又一次高潮的时候，骚穴也紧紧的吸着阴茎，dean顺势将滚烫的精液射在Sam的体内。

穴口还挽留的不想要他出去，但dean依旧将自己从Sam体内撤出，他举着自己释放过的阴茎，凑在被操的神志不清的Sam眼前，在他嘴唇上磨蹭着，Sam失神的伸出柔软的舌头去舔。

Sam头皮一紧，dean抓着他的头发，狠狠的把自己的阴茎又戳进Sam嘴里，又是漫长的操弄许久后，顶端抵着喉咙，射进里面，强迫他咽了下去……

dean穿好衣服，看着还满身情欲痕迹的Sam，心情大好。

“你放心，我不会杀你。”dean下了一个决定。

“但我也不会放了你。”


End file.
